Farewell, Song Of The Heart
by btamamura
Summary: Sequel to I'll Always Hear The Song Of The Heart. Many years have passed in Eisen's time, and his time is almost up. Can he reach Lumiale one final time? Shounen-ai Lumiale x Eisen, Yasuaki x Eisen one-sided, Character death


Everybody had noticed that Lumiale was starting to play the song less and less as the year passed. They'd also noticed that there were times Lumiale was playing, but he'd stop before it was the right cue. Why was it that kept happening?

Clavis decided to find out, so he had a look in his crystal ball. It would reach even the cosmos that Eisen was in. It took longer than usual, but an image finally appeared. A frown graced Clavis' features as he saw exactly why Lumiale wasn't playing the song so much anymore. _It is because Eisen is unable to play it._

Lumiale gazed at his harp sadly. Every time he found himself desiring to play a certain song so he could reach his beloved in another cosmos, he found it would always be cut short. He had a feeling he knew why. Time did move a lot slower in the sanctuary. He was still a young adult, whereas the one he loved, one who used to be younger than him, was now much, much older. He got to his feet and picked up the harp. _I can only try again..._ So, he did. He started to play a tune that he held in his heart, hoping it would reach the other. He stopped. No response. Usually, he can hear the accompaniment at least five notes in. He was almost up to Eisen's solo, but without the accompaniment, there was no point continuing. He set the harp down again and closed his eyes. _Eisen's time must be approaching..._

***

As Lumiale feared, Eisen, now an elderly man, was nearing his end. He had wanted to play the flute so many times, just to bring comfort to Lumiale. But, every time he tried, he was out of breath. It was because of that his doctor forbade him from playing the flute.

Yasuaki sat near Eisen. As expected, the onmyouji didn't age physically. However, mentally and chronologically, he had. He helped sit his partner up so that the other would be able to partake of his meal.

Eisen accepted the help. He was grateful that even after all these years, Yasuaki was by his side, just as he'd promised a long time ago. He stared longingly at the flute case resting on his drawer. "Yasuaki-dono, I want to play that song..." he whispered.

Yasuaki let out a sigh as he brought over a table for his partner to use. "I wish you could, but it's the doctor's orders that you don't."

"I have heard Lumiale play it so many times...but I could never join him. What if he thinks that...?"

Yasuaki knew where Eisen was coming from. "Lumiale would never think that. Remember, Clavis and Mel could probably see what's happening here, just to make sure you're alright."

"One of them will have seen me like this..."

"Yes." He set the tray on the table and went to fetch some utensils.

Eisen watched Yasuaki leave the room to fetch the necessary utensils, then turned back to his flute case. _I want to play the song one last time...one more time I want to reach Lumiale...I won't be able to..._

***

Lumiale put his hands to his mouth and tried to suppress the sobs building. It was as he feared, Eisen was going to be taken by age.

Clavis wished he didn't have to be the one to break that news to his best friend. He knew what heartbreak felt like, he knew how much it hurt. He never wanted to be one to deliver news that would bring about that pain.

"So...that's why I haven't heard him accompanying me..." Lumiale whispered brokenly before the sobs just broke loose. But, he couldn't look away. This was possibly the last chance he'd have of seeing his beloved. He was relieved Yasuaki was still with Eisen, making sure he'd be comfortable.

Clavis frowned as the image started to fade. The time was approaching.

Lumiale gasped as the image faded. "Clavis-sama, what does it mean when the image fades?"

Clavis just shook his head in response. He couldn't bring himself to say _we can ever see them again_.

***

Yasuaki returned with the utensils. He could see Eisen still gaze longingly at the flute case. He considered his options. Would he make Eisen follow the doctor's orders? Or would he allow his partner to try to reach his beloved one final time before it was too late? He cared about Eisen, and the thought that one last time of playing the song all the way through could bring about his passing really upset the onmyouji. But, how would Eisen feel if he'd never had a chance to say goodbye to his beloved? He set the utensils on the tray and then walked to the dresser. He picked up the flute case and carried it to his friend. Tears filled his mismatched eyes. "Eisen..."

Eisen's eyes widened as he realised what Yasuaki had in his hands. "Yasuaki-dono?"

"I do not wish for you to have any regrets as you leave this world. You have to say goodbye to Lumiale, don't you?"

He nodded. "I do. I have to reach him one final time."

"Then do so." Yasuaki set the flute case on the table and pulled out the precious flute. He handed it to his partner.

Eisen accepted it. Even if he became short of breath, he'd keep going.

***

Lumiale was weeping silently in his room when the sound of a flute reached him. It was the song... _Eisen..._ He hurried to pick up his harp and accompany Eisen one final time. He could hear the tune was much more sorrowful, he knew this would be the final time they could play together. He returned the love and sorrowful feelings that Eisen sent. He paused and listened to the flute solo, then played his own solo. As the song reached its end, he felt a horrible jab in his chest. The tears continued to fall. He knew what that jab was saying. He knew because he was playing alone. He didn't stop, this really was the last time the song would be played. He had a feeling this would also be the last time he played the harp.

***

Yasuaki's tears spilled over as his partner's eyes closed and his hands lowered. No breath came from the other man. Eisen had just died. But, as he gazed upon his partner's face, a sad smile graced his own features. Eisen looked so peaceful and content, he was glad he'd allowed Eisen to play that song one last time. He knew Lumiale would've played along as well, he knew because he was watching Eisen the whole time and saw his expression change when the accompaniment was provided. He tightened Eisen's fingers around the flute, he knew Eisen would want to take it with him. He gave his partner a kiss on the forehead. "I will always miss you, Eisen. Goodbye..."

***

Lumiale put his harp away. As he guessed, he wouldn't play it again after this day. "Eisen...forever...I love you...forever..." he whispered as the tears continued to fall from his eyes.

The rest of the shugosei knew what had happened. There was no joy in either the Shinchou no Seiji, nor the Seijuu no Seiji on that day.


End file.
